eventum_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dancole's Previous Characters
Dancole has had many characters, too many to file under Previous Characters. Here they are. Fajar was a yellow skinned Ophedian with a black beard and black robes. Fajar was an Ophedian wizard with a tendency of referring to his rich spice merchant father and generally being a snob. Sadly, because Dancole is indecisive, Fajar never saw combat and went back home to Barabia. Muriodah was a short, bulky, black haired Ratman, with very short hair. He usually wore leather clothes. Muriodah was a Ratman thief who lived in Under-Questvill. He tended to steal from adventurers coming into the city and bring his stolen items to the fence Rattigan in the under-city, and was cordial with Mormont, owner of the Snotty Snail. One fateful day, Muriodah stole from an adventurer called Alan, who followed Muriodah into the sewers. Alan was a forgiving sort, and Muriodah and him became friends. In order to try and become rich adventurers, they escorted Margaret, an old woman going to Weston. They fought bandits, farmers and rock crabs. That was until Muriodah was killed for leaving Margaret without her walking stick and her dying of dehydration after falling over. Ralph was a brown haired, stern human who wore grey robes. Ralph Weselton was a Human machtigian cleric, who served Koln, the god of trickery. However, due to Dancole's indecisivness once again, Ralph lasted a session before running for his life from a large stole golem. Lord Darkstone was a very pale, skinny dwarf with dark black eyes and styled black hair. He wore very simple clothes. Mary Darkstone was born a Dwarf boy, which his parents didn't like. They treated him as a girl til he was 34 years old, at which point he ran away from home. He renamed himself Lord Darkstone, and looked for necromatic power. He contacted a soul that helped him grow at least some power, that was harnessed through murdering and taking the souls of others. The player party first came into contact with him being brought to Davrik, captain of the Questvill guard. Darkstone managed to attatch himself to what seemed like an easy mission instead of death. However, Darkstone managed to get knocked unconcious at the fight with the graveyard zombies. In the confusion, Finnegan chopped off Darkstone's head, a chio burying ritual. Why is debatable: did he legitamately think Darkstone dead, or did he want to get rid of this apparent murderer from his party? Whatever his reasoning, Darkstone was left for dead. But, even without a head, he wasn't. Deathir granted him the gift of life to take down the player party. Darkstone agreed, and approached the party, head separated from his body. When he reached the sleeping party, he spoke with Deathir's avatar and got ready to attack. Deathir also sent zombie assistance. However, even with this help, Darkstone failed his mission that night, and died his final death. However, Deathir himself appeared and convinced Alan to betray Finnegan, and Finnegan was killed. So, in a way, Darkstone succeeded, but he stayed dead. Gnat was a short, chubby, bald gnome. Gnat was an annoying little Gnome ranger with a history with Alan and a donkey. Gnat helped the party take on the zombie graveyard and fought some gargoyles. He was also there to experience the golden dragon attack Questvill. He went into the sewers with Mormont where Mormont betrayed him for the ratmen, including Rattigan. After being knocked unconcious and his stuff stolen in a sewer, he left the city and walked into the sunset. Daralin was a tanned human with long, braided black hair and yellow eyes. Daralin was a Barabian druid who turned into desert animals, mainly a vulture. He was at the mess along the road to Newtown where a house was burned, Santa-Clone appeared and Alan and Mothman went into some strange dimension. However, Daralin annoyed two fighters who killed him. Julian Parro was a tanned, blue eyed, black haired human who wore very flamboyant clothes. Julian Parro was once a great captain of the King Leo's Revenge, and his father was a great pirate too. However, Julian was mutineed by Whitebeard and left on an island. Julian managed to get passage to Newtown and drunk himself into a stupor over a few days. He encountered Bardrick and became some form of friend, and they both joined the arena. They were succesful in the first round, but then Dragons over Questvill cut off, and Julian was left in Limbo. Silva was a young, grey curly haired tanned woman. Silva Landfik was a miner learning metal magic. She was one of the more cool-headed members of the party, however her magic has the tendecy of going bad. Her main powers were moving metal, earth and changing her weapons composition. Moving metal usually ended up with the metal hitting her, so she primarily used her magic weapon. ''Main article: ''Dr Joseph Friechland Joseph Friechland was a orange furred, short, portly Macavix. He generally wore his lab coat with a blue jumper and black trousers. Joseph was a caring and stubborn doctor who was a Cheif Medical Officer aboard the Eventium.